


Cherry Popped

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hemophilia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You hate this.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Cherry Popped

"<Do it, cherry boy.>"

You don't understand what she said. The sway of her hips harmonized with the swish of trees. You didn't want this. You didn't mean to stumble overboard. You simply spoke of peace and truth. How did this happen?

"<Three moves, Kankri.>"

Ignoring your silent pleas, The girl with blood darker than yours crawled closer. Barely clothed was her appearance. Naked was yours.

You did the practiced routine, nonetheless. Lull your head, gasp at her bite, and whimper silently. The world had become red and you loved it.

In the end, your desires are just as bloody.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting the hang of these characters


End file.
